Dissimulation
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew was nothing more than a lie? What if it was all just a sick twisted game?


**Author's Note: (=^.^=)/ I'm a very happy Kat! I finally came up with something that seem truly original to me. I mean, I don't think I ever seen anything quite like my idea but it doesn't mean that someone else hasn't already came up with it. This popped into my head during the summer, so about five months ago, give or take. I can only hope I can do it justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own InuYasha.**

 **Can We Live Without Death?**

Kagome walked behind her pack, reaching out with her aura to see if there were any shards she could sense. _'Strange,'_ Kagome thought, _'there's not even a slight hint of the presence of a jewel shard. Wonder why's that. After all, I've always been able to sense at least one, no matter how far off or faint it was. Something is definitely off.'_ Kagome stiffened minutely at the sudden presence of a jewel shard. ' _That's rather convenient and suspicious. We'll have to be careful going about getting this one.'_ Kagome mused. She sent out a pulse of her miko reiki and leapt onto the transformed Kilala. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed her. The fire neko flew into the air.

Shippo crawled up into Kagome's hair, nuzzling behind her ear. InuYasha knelt down, waiting for Kagome to climb onto his back. Kilala's shadow passed over him; his eyes narrowed in realization. ' _Meinu. Why isn't she riding_ **me** _anymore? It's almost as if she knows...but that's stupid to even think. Ain't no way the damn wench could figure it out, she's a retard. I'll chew her out later._ ' InuYasha grumbled inwardly. His eyes shone with envy and rage as he followed the flying neko on foot. _'Damn, that cat's gotten faster.'_ InuYasha thought. He picked up speed but was still far behind her.

With Kilala flying at her fastest, they reached the shard's location in record time. Kilala landed softly as Kagome happily slid down. "Thanks Kilala. You did amazing. I'll bring you some catnip and a few other treats the next I go home girlie." Kagome smiled. The fire neko mewed and rubbed her head against Kagome's hands. She turned to the shore. She whistled.

"Now that's a sight I'd never thought I would see. Probably the eighth wonder of the world occurring right in front of my very eyes." Kagome commented.

"What? InuYasha swimming?" Miroku inquired.

"No, well actually yes since I never knew that he knew how to swim. However, that's not what I was talking about specifically. I meant the fact that he's anywhere near water, let alone actually _**in**_ it!" Kagome answered. Sango nodded in agreement. "If only I had some soap, I'd dump it on the baka. Probably the closest thing he would ever have to a bath though I get the feeling he doesn't even know the meaning of the word. I mean seriously, I can _**smell**_ him so I _**know**_ he can smell himself! He smells worse than Kikyo mixed with rotten sewage with a dash of a decaying skunk." She shuddered.

"Kagome!" Sango blurted out through her laughter.

"You know I speak the truth."

"Perhaps, but it shocking to hear you say such things, Kagome-sama." Miroku responded.

"Hoshi, if you value the use of both your hands I suggest that you wisely remove them from my personal space before I purify them." Kagome threatened. Miroku gulped. Sango loomed behind him and clubbed him with Hiraikotsu. Kagome just shook her head.

"Anyway, I'd say InuYasha looks like a half-dead, drowned rat but that would be an insult to all rats." Kagome observed. Sango fell to the ground, choking on her laughter.

"Kagome stop! You're killing me!" Sango gasped out. Kagome's lips twitched into a smile. She notched her bow and shot behind her head. A loud _thunk_ followed by a _thud_ was heard. A chameleon yokai was revealed, her arrow protruding from its chest, right where its heart is. A blinding white light appeared and the yokai turned to ash, leaving behind a purple-black sliver of something.

"You can come out now, Lord of the Western Lands," Kagome said as she walked over to the shard and picked it up, purifying it. "You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation." Kagome stoically said, knowing he'd be rankled.

"This Sesshomaru was not eavesdropping. It is not his fault that his hearing capabilities are far beyond those of you puny humans." Sesshomaru responded emotionlessly. Despite the fact that Kagome wanted to mess with him a little more, she couldn't remain impassive and began to giggle.

"Sorry, sorry but I couldn't help it. You just reminded me of Jorgen Von Strangle which is quite amusing," Kagome said. "Oh, you might want to leave or at least, ensure that your pack is far enough away. InuYasha's about to blow a gasket." Sure enough, as soon as InuYasha saw his "hated bastard" half-brother, he snarled, yanking Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"Sit boy." _**BOOM**_. A string of muffled obscurities sounded from the three meter deep InuYasha hole. Sesshomaru quirked a brow at Kagome's demeanor. _'Hn. This onna is strange and quite the enigma. You can never truly predict her next move although that was quite the entertainment.'_ Sesshomaru mused.

"Sorry for the disturbance Sesshomaru-sama. What brings you here of all places?" Kagome inquired after she bowed respectfully.

"Hn. If you must know, this Sesshomaru had matters to discuss with Shinta, the son of a powerful ally of the Western Lands."

 **'This onna is quite amusing. Not only does she care for a kitsune when she herself is a miko but she also subdues the hanyo with a single word add that to the fact that she always smells so clean. It might prove worthwhile having her around.'** Sesshomaru's Beast rumbled from deep within his mind. Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely in surprise.

'My thoughts exactly. Now, why have you chosen now to speak to me for the first time in centuries Beast?' Sesshomaru asked.

 **'That is a discussion for another time. Look, the miko is looking at us strangely.'** With that, his Beast receded.

'This is not over by a long shot,' Sesshomaru warned.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has a proposition for you. As Alpha, this Sesshomaru is asking the Alpha of your pack, you, to join with his pack. You are already part of this Sesshomaru's pack seeing as InuYasha and this Sesshomaru are unfortunately related but this is an official request."

"Like hell she is! I'm the only Alpha ar-"

"Sit." BOOM. "Excuse him for his rudeness, Sesshomaru-sama. I graciously accept your offer." Kagome formally bowed. Sesshomaru's curiosity was peaked further by her actions.

"Oh yes, this reminds this Sesshomaru, here." Sesshomaru reached into his haori and handed her a pouch. She opened it, her brows reaching her hairline at its contents. She grabbed the jewel shards from her neck; she dumped them into the royal blue pouch after fusing them all together.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama."

 _'Grrrr. Who do they think they are? I'm the Alpha, no one else.'_

 _ **'Ah, but this may prove to be useful. After all, joining Sesshomaru's pack means that we'll always be able to keep an eye on the prick.'**_

 _'Keh.'_

Sesshomaru and Kagome's combined packs later stopped that night by a stream and a hot spring. She nodded her thanks to him and grabbed her black bag. She had gotten rid of her hideous yellow a while back. Poor thing had been ripped to shreds by a snake yokai. "Come Shippo, Sango, and you too Rin." She told them as she walked towards the hot spring.

"If you'll excuse me-"

"I think not Hoshi. You will not be peeping on them anymore." Sesshomaru said. Miroku gulped. _'Damn, first kagome now Sesshomaru. Both are scary mazāfakkāzu.'_ Miroku thought as he sweatdropped.

"You misunderstand me, I was simply going to say that I was going to go fill up or water bottles by the stream over there." Miroku pointed.

"Hn."

Taking that as approval, Miroku bolted to the stream. He nervously filled up the water bottles, well aware of Sesshomaru's watchful eyes boring into his back. He hurried back to camp and laid down, going to sleep for fear of Sesshomaru chopping a valued appendage off.

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Shippo were all relaxing in the hot spring after bathing. Kagome sighed as she sunk down further, feeling all the tension leaving her tired muscles. "Now this is amazing." Sango commented. Kagome nodded her agreement.

"Mama! Mama look what I found!" Shippo exclaimed before he gasped and covered his mouth.

"Shippo, sweetie, what did you call me?" Shippo merely shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kagome! It won't happen again!"

"Shippo honey, it's okay. Truth be told, I think of you as my son. I want you to call me your Mama because it makes me so happy and proud. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" Kagome asked as she picked him up and cradled him to her chest. He sniffled and wiped his eyes before handing her something.

"That kaa-san." Kagome's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal. In her hand lay a beautiful stone. It was one black crescent moon overlapping a crescent moon looking exactly like Sesshomaru's inside a setting sun.

"It's beautiful Shippo."

"I want you to have it Mama." Shippo shyly told her. Kagome beamed and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for this gift. Wait a second. I'll make it into necklace. I have some black string in my bag." Kagome told Shippo as she set him down. She reached into her pack and got the string out. She cut it at precisely the appropriate length and placed the stone on the string. She tied it around her neck. "When I go back home, I'll get a custom made chain for this okay Ship?" Shippo smiled and hugged her.

Kagome chuckled. _'How and where did he find this?'_ She mentally questioned. "I love you mama."

"And I you little one."

Rin shifted her weight uncomfortably. Kagome noticed and smile softly. "Do you want to call me mama too Rin? I've noticed how attached you've gotten to me over the past two, almost three years." Rin looked up suddenly and nodded. Kagome chuckled and opened her arms and Rin lunged into them crying happily.

"Rin guess what this means! This means we get to be a family!" Shippo exclaimed after Kagome released them. Kagome shook her head softly as she watched the two. She got out and began drying off. "Come on you guys. We should probably be heading back to the camp. We don't want to worry Sesshomaru-sama do we?" She asked over her shoulder as she pulled her clothes on. Shippo and Rin grew mischievous grins on their faces before they got out. They were in agreement. Time to start operation "Kags & Sessh".

Kagome tucked her necklace under her shirt. No one can see it, at least not yet. _'The time is drawing near,'_ Kagome frowned. _'This is too soon. But I knew it was coming anyway. It's my own fault for being surprised I suppose.'_

The four of them headed back to camp. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Rin had a good time! Rin has a mommy now!" She smiled big. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She blushed and looked down. _'Shit I probably should have asked him if it was okay first. Oh well, it's too late now.'_

"C'mon you two, it's bedtime. And yes I'll tell you two a story." Kagome said. The two squealed happily as they laid down with Kagome.

'Hn. This might just prove to be interesting and worthwhile after all.'

 **'Told you so.'**

'Oh shut up you infuriating Beast.' With that Sesshomaru went into a light meditation.

 **Author's Note: On a side note, I was the Joker for Halloween. I scared a ton of little Elsas just by smiling at them. Hey, sorry if my writing isn't very fluid. English is killing me right now even though I have 97 in the class. This might take me a while to finish. There's going to be 12 chapters in total. So yeah, any comments, concerns, ect.? Please tell me your thoughts.**

 **I was going to wait until I had written all twelve chapters but I got antsy and bored and wanted to post something so here it is.**

 **Also, I'm writing some fanfics for a couple other animes that I love so I might not be updating all that often. Sorry.**

 **~Ja ne all you beautiful people.**

 _ **P.S.: I'm sorry if I don't update in a way. I'm not on here as often as I would like to be. I can barely get internet access where I live now. Also I might throw in a couple japanese words here and there. Sorry if it causes any confusion.**_


End file.
